Secrets and Dares
by PiperMcLean4Ever
Summary: I saw many Percy Jackson fans do Truth or Dare, so I thought of doing it myself. HoO included. People like Luke, Ethan, Leo, or other characters who are dead are in the story are also included. Bianca is not in it, though, so sorry for any fans. Gods and Goddesses may come in or throughout the game.
1. I: Jealousy Can be Quite Becoming

**Fun Game of Truth or Dare. Let's say the prophecy was over, and it started on a perfect sunny day. The half-bloods have only one conclusion: Play Truth or Dare. Characters might be OoC.**

**~ PiperMcLean4Ever**

* * *

Percy Jackson studied the sheet carefully. There were a lot of other names, including his. He didn't remember signing his name for a game of truth or dare. The sheet was hanging on his cabin door, like so many others.

"Hey! Percy, we're playing at the big house." Grover jogged (or trotted) over.

"Chiron let us?" Percy drew his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Well, he says we can...if he can play."

Percy hadn't taken Chiron to be a Truth or Dare kind of guy. "Do we have to?"

"Check out the paper. It's our schedule." Grover was grinning. "It's better than cabin inspection and studying, right?"

Percy had to agree. "Okay, let's go. So every cabin member is going?"

"Yeah. Nothing like a Game of Truth or Dare to bring us all closer."

* * *

Leo clapped his hands in excitement as he saw Percy and Grover coming. "They're here! Now let's begin." He was sitting between Jason and Hazel. "Okay, how about I begin?"

Percy sat beside Annabeth. "Uh, how about NOT."

All of the half-bloods laughed.

"Well, _Mr. Chase_," Leo said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh..." Percy didn't want to look like a wimp. Besides, his girlfriend was here. "Dare."

Leo grinned, as if he knew Percy's choice. "Okay, I dare you to kiss any girl BUT Annabeth. On the lips."

Annabeth made a sound half-between a growl and grumble.

Percy surveyed around him. Some girls were giving him hopeful glances. He rested his eyes on Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Walking over, and giving a quick peck on her lips, Rachel seemed unfazed but turned a bit red.

Percy walked back to Annabeth who was glowering. Even though Rachel was given the gift of prophecy, and she couldn't 'be' with anyone, Annabeth still looked jealous.

"Okay, Annabeth," Percy smiled, holding her hand. "Truth or Dare."

Annabeth bit her lip, mulling things over. "Dare."

"Okay. I DARE you to tell me the TRUTH about how much you love me." Percy wasn't a mushy guy. But he wanted to prove to Annabeth that they were going to be together, no matter what.

All of the half-bloods chorused an "Awww."

Annabeth closed her eyes, then opened it. "Percy Jackson," Annabeth stated. "I love you so much that every time I see, I just want to say that you make me feel stupid. I just want to kiss you - and I can't think clearly. You do stupid things every day, and I know that you need me to help you. You make me happy, and I would go through Death _one hundred_ times to just be with you."

The Aphrodite camp members started to tear up, while Silena said, "Gods, Annabeth, that's so sweet!"

Percy and Annabeth locked glances. "Good," Percy whispered. "Because I would do the same for you." They kissed.


	2. II: Dionysus Joins

Annabeth stared right at Rachel. "Truth or Dare?"

Percy nervously glanced at his girlfriend. What was she thinking?

"Dare," Rachel replied boldly.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as if, _Okay, DO NOT say that._

"Uh, I mean Truth," Rachel corrected.

Percy stared around in disbelief. Rachel never backed down a challenge! Some other people were also looking shocked.

"Okay, if I forgive you..._again_, will you accept and we can be friends again?"

Rachel nodded her head. "Sure. But you forgot to say sorry."

Percy wanted to smack her. Annabeth's fatal flaw was hubris, as in deadly pride.

Annabeth drew a breath. "Okay, I'm sorry for being jealous, and I shouldn't act like that anymore."

Rachel nodded, satisfied. "I accept. Now, Grover, it's your turn."

Grover jumped, startled. "W-w-what?"

"You know the rules," Rachel sighed. "Do I even have to say the question?"

"T-t-truth," Grover stuttered.

"Okay, which is your least favorite God?"

Grover started to sweat. "Uh, Dionysus?"

"Ahem," a voice called out. "Did you say_ me_?"

"Lord Dionysus!" Grover whimpered. "No, I meant, uh, _Leon-ee-kus_."

Dionysus sighed. "That isn't even a God! Very well - you spoke the truth. Perhaps I will join this silly game. After all, I have nothing else to do."

"So, uh, Truth or Dare?"

Dionysus looked around, but Grover was looking right at him. "EXCUSE ME? I am a GOD! I do not play silly games. I will only watch."

"To watch, you have to play," Chiron said calmly.

"Very well, then. Dare."

Grover had all eyes on him. "Okay...I dare you to, uh, do the chicken dance."

Everyone had their mouth open.

Dionysus grumbled, but his eyes twinkled. "Fine. Anyone have the song?"

"I do," Leo called. He pulled out his phone, and the music started playing.

Dionysus started to dance, as all of the half-bloods gaped. Chiron laughed so hard, tears were pouring down his face.

The music stopped. Dionysus stared right at Percy. "Peter Johnson, truth or dare?"

"Er, uh...dare?"


	3. III: One Word: Embarrassing

**NOTE: Okay, I really suck at beginings, so I'm going to try to make it more funnier and definitely more interesting truths or dares. Plus, I forgot to say that: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters.**

**~ PiperMcLean4Ever**

* * *

"Well, Percy Jackson," Dionysus exclaimed. "I dare you to dress like a princess and let your father, Poseidon, see you. Also, you have to sing the song Chandelier by Sia."

Percy's face paled. "What?!"

Dionysus smiled. "Yes. Well, go ahead."

Percy reluctantly dressed in a poufy pink dress, and a tiara. He iris-messaged Poseidon.

When Poseidon looked at him, he nearly choked on his bubble tea. "Percy! What are you wearing?"

"It was a dare," Percy said glumly. Then he broke out into singing the chorus.

_I'm, gonna swing from the chandelier, form the chandelier._

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exsist._

_Like it doesn't exist._

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

_I'm, gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

"What a good song." Dionysus nodded his head.

"Well - by for now." Percy had the Iris-Message disappear, leaving Poseidon's shocked face in his memory. He turned to Nico. "Your turn."

Nico nervously fiddled with his skullring. "Truth."

"Okay. What is your most embarrassing secret?"

"Er..uh..." Nico looked at the ground. "I sleep with a teddy bear named Bonkers."

Everyone started to laugh, as Will grinned. "Wow, Death Boy. _Bonkers_?"

Nico flushed. "I was three when I named him!"

Percy shook his head, smiling. "Are you sure that's your most embarrassing secret?"

"Yes, I am absolutely sure. Will, truth or dare?" Nico asked.

It was expected for him to ask Will. Some of the Aphrodite members giggled.

Will weighed the options. "Dare?"

"I dare you to dance to the song 'Smoke On the Water' by Deep Purple."

Will looked confused. "What?"

Nico looked expectant. "Didn't you guys ever hear that song?"

Hazel tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm..."

Pulling our his mp3 Player, Nico played the song.

All the campers heard heavy rock music.

Will bust put some moves, doing series of flips and even the worm.

Nico had to grin. When the music stopped, he said, "Show-off."

"Hey, when you got it...you got it." Will gave a secretive smile, as Nico turned red. Without looking away, Will asked, "Valdez, truth or dare?"

Leo blinked. "Gimme a dare, man! Team Leo can do it all!"

"Are you sure about that? Let's see...I dare you to run around New York screaming "I'm on fire" while having your hands blazing with fire, and with only boxers on." Will leaned back, pleased.

"Holy Hephaestus! And I only thought you were good at healing people." Leo pulled his jeans and t-shirt off, including his tool belt. "I'm guessing my brand-new red shoes that say 'Leo is da best' have to go off."

Will nodded his head, as Thalia covered her mouth to refrain from laughter.

Soon, Leo ran out on the streets, nearly running over people. "I'm on fire!" he screamed.

All of them chuckled, watching on Iris-Messaging.

People on the streets looked alarmed, as one small girl had her eyes covered by her mother.

"Don't pay attention, some people just do the craziest things," the mother said.

"Dude, I don't see fire," a guy said.

Leo stopped. "Really? Then what do you see?"

The guy shrugged. "Just you running and screaming."

Leo nodded, and kept on running and yelling.

"Am I done?" Leo grumbled, catching his breath.

"Sure," Will said.

When Leo finally felt energetic, he gave a sly look at Piper.

"Oh, gods," Piper groaned.


	4. V: Love, love, love

"Let me think." Piper thought of how Leo could make her tell the truth of something really embarrassing. "Dare."

"Ohhhh, Beauty Queen is tough!" Leo laughed. "I dare you to act like a dumb for the rest of the day."

Piper sighed.

"What's one plus one?" Conner asked her innocently.

"Uh, I dunno know." Piper shrugged. "4,867?"

"Do you know my name?" Leo laughed.

Piper pretended to think. "Ragged asshole?"

"Ohhh!" the Stolls crowed.

"She got you there," Travis said.

"You over there!" Piper pointed at Travis. "Truth or dare? Uh, I meant, _Tooth or Hare_?"

Travis wrinkled his nose. "_Hare_."

"I _hare you _to have Katie Gardner's face tattooed on your arm."

Travis flushed. "W-w-what?"

Thalia looked approvingly at Piper. "Nice one."

"_Tank poo_," Piper replied.

As an Apollo kid helped Travis, after it was done, all of them laughed.

Both Travis and Katie were red, as Conner glared.

"Hey, Conner, truth or dare?" Travis asked his twin.

Conner looked shocked. "I'm your brother!"

"Don't be a wimp, bro."

"Fine - dare."

"I dare you to pretend to make out with a orange." Travis smirked.

Percy was the one who was laughing the loudest.

Conner grabbed an orange and started kissing it, and rubbing it against his cheek.

The girls gave a look of disgust and amusement, as the guys (excluding Chiron and Dionysus) laughed their heads off.

With as much dignity as Conner could muster, he asked Nico.

"Dare," Nico replied.

Conner rubbed his hands together. "Hahahahahah. I dare you to, in front of everyone, kiss Percy."

Nico was paler then his already-pale skin. Will stood up. "No way is Nico going to do that! He's...he's-"

"It's a dare," Nico said grimly. He walked over to Percy.

Percy glanced nervously at Annabeth, who actually was smiling.

Nico leaned in, pressing his lips against him. As they finished, both were red as Will looked angry.

"Wow, you could've kissed him on the cheek," Conner commented.

Nico glared at him. "Shut up."


	5. VI: Final End

Nico settled his eyes on Frank, who was looking uncomfortable under his gaze. Nico had that affect on people, and it always seemed to startle Frank, as if he didn't notice him. "Frank, truth or dare?" Nico asked calmly.

"Truth - definitely truth!" Frank stammered.

"Okay...if you had a choice, would you rather die drowning or being shot in the head?"

Frank stared. "What type of question is that?"

Nico shrugged. "I dunno. Just answer!"

"Okay, by drowning. That's less painful." Frank frowned. "I think."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Frank smiled gently over at Hazel. "Well?"

"Truth," Hazel said absentmindedly.

"How long have you had a crush on Valdez?"

"What! No!" Hazel flushed. "Farnk, I have NEVER-"

"C'mon," Leo grinned. "Every girl has fallen for THE Leo Valdez."

"Are you sure about that?" Annabeth grumbled.

Leo cleared his throat.

"Well, he does look like Sammy," Hazel pointed out defensively. "Maybe a few days? Weeks?"

"Weeks!" Frank spluttered. His face turned red.

"Hey, I chose _you _over him," Hazel added. They both stared at each other, like they were going to kiss.

"Story of my life," Leo grumbled. "Get a room, you two!"

"Leo!" Calypso scolded, swatting his arm playfully.

"Yeah, you're right. You're even more hotter than then any other girl."

Hazel looked insulted, as Frank sighed. "Valdez, shut up."

"Just saying."

Hazel checked the time. "Well, it's time to wrap the game up. I'll say the final one. Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to act like a tiny fairy, and wear a costume, provided by the Aphrodite Cabin."

Piper's eyes widened as Drew had a smile.

"I know the dress," Drew squealed.

Moments later, Jason had a short green dress that resembled to tinkerbells, but you could see his sky-blue boxers underneath.

Percy was the one who laughed the most.

* * *

**THE END**


	6. Thank You!

Not an update, because the story is completed, but I just wanna say thanks to everyone. It means a lot to me!

I know I haven't lately been updating my stories, but I think I'm going to stay off this account for a while. You know. Hiatus. Thanks again!

Sincerely,

_PiperMcLean4Ever_


End file.
